The present disclosure relates to packaging in general, and, more particularly, to packaging containers for accommodating an item or items in a secure manner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to container liner films and packaging systems including liner films. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to container liner films comprising flexible polymeric films including a cold seal cohesive material layer and incorporating release films over the cold seal cohesive material layer. The liner films of the present disclosure may be incorporated in containers intended for shipping products to form packaging systems.
Various packaging boxes are known, including boxes equipped for shipping items in a secure manner. For instance, sensitive items are often shipped in boxes with the items supported on blocks or specially molded foamed polyurethane or spaced from the side panels of the box by cardboard inserts, foamed polyurethane pellets or beads, packaging “peanuts” or bubble-wrap sheets. These protective measures suppress the transmission to the items of impacts, shocks, vibrations and/or other forces to which the box itself may be subjected and prevent the items from substantial movement in the box during transport. However, they sometimes are bulky, costly, difficult to handle, environmentally undesirable, and/or non-compliant with or non-conforming to the items being shipped.
There remains a need for a user-friendly packaging system for packaging different sizes of products securely without the cost and hassle of prior protective measures.